The present invention relates to an effective technology to apply to an assembly technology in a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device (or a semiconductor integrated circuit device).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-135767 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technology of bending upwardly a pair of sides facing each other of a die pad to improve adhesion of the die pad and sealing resin when the die pad is exposed to a back surface of a package in semiconductor packages such as a QFN (Quad Flat Non-leaded Package) and a TSOP (Thin Small Outline Package).